Desired Darling
by Karree Elaine
Summary: CONTINUING POST 'PREVAILING PAIR' ONE-SHOT. Reviewer's challenge. What if they did it right this time? Nick and Adalind are expecting again.


A/N: This is inspired by one of my follower's suggestion. Thanks to jeffwc0227 for the suggestion. You guys are great!

Desired Darling

Nick POV: The gang and him had cornered a Daemonfeuer, each of them with their own lance attempting to keep him from escaping. Nick was ready to advance on him when someone touched his shoulder, then they shook it saying urgently, "Nick, Nick wake up... "

He blinked his eyes open to find Adalind leaning over him in concern. They were in their beautifully large bedroom. Nick had teased Adalind that she swindled the agent into selling them this house at a ridiculous below market price. Half asleep, he saw Adalind had a pained look on her face. Suddenly Nick was alert. "You okay? Is it the baby? Adalind nodded.

Kelly had been two and a half years old when Adalind brought up the subject. Strange as it seemed for the two of them to consciously do this, have another baby, it had taken Nick all of a two seconds to know he had never wanted anything more. This would be a chance to do it right from conception, which is what Adalind had worried about for so long in regards to Kelly. They had been in bed, and Nick was so enthusiastic he had rolled Adalind around before he showed her in a very heated and passionate way he was all for having another child. That began a few months of sex every moment they could, not that they'd ever had a lack in that department. There was something more...more...well erotic about it. Everything they read said deep penetration was key to getting pregnant. Yeah, that had not been a problem.

Adalind hissed and clutched her swollen stomach. Nick sat straight up, "Do we need to go? To the hospital?" His blood was pumping like he'd just seen his first Woge, which ironically had been his future wife. The thought was funny enough that he relaxed slightly and smiled as Adalind's discomfort seemed to pass.

"What's so funny?" she inquired after a breath and a glance at the clock. She had begun timing her contractions Nick realized.

"This whole labor and having the baby has my heart racing like when I witnessed my first Woge. It just struck me funny and ironic that you were the source in both instances," he replied smiling and placed a hand on her belly. This time he felt it becoming rock hard as Adalind sucked in a breath and Nick heard a 'pop'.

"Oh no," Adalind managed through gritted teeth. "I think my water broke. Get some towels," she ordered and he rapidly rolled out of bed. Nick flew into their en-suite returning with a big pile of bath towels as the next contraction hit Adalind and she let out a pained cry.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I'm getting the bag and your robe," he insisted.

"What about the kids?" Adalind asked with her next breath as he could see her face start to relax again. "Call Monroe and Rosalee."

"Right," Nick agreed making Adalind smile this time. He was as clueless as any first timer. After all Nick's journey with Kelly didn't start until Adalind took his extremely reluctant hand and placed it on her belly till he felt his son move for the first time. At that moment, it didn't matter that he had loathed the woman that was carrying him, Kelly was his. It was visceral, the connection Nick instantly had to his son. This time Nick got to know every moment, each appointment, even see the ultrasound and he was more than nervous.

"Your phone's over on your night stand," Adalind directed him still smiling but her eyes were soft. She knew this was all new to him. Nick grabbed his phone and sat next to her when her face withered again with pain while he called their friends.

"Monroe, can you be here quickly? Adalind's in labor," Nick jumped right in without preamble. "Thanks, appreciate it." With that he hung up, holding Adalind's hand through the end of the contraction. He kissed her gently and asked, "Bag? Robe?"

"Yes," she responded starting to get out of bed with several towels tucked between her legs. Nick retrieved both the essentials and helped her into a robe and some easy shoes to slip on.

"I'm going to go check on the kids. Monroe said fifteen minutes, but I want to be pulling out as he's pulling in," Nick said forcefully not willing to take any chances with her or the baby. Adalind smiled and nodded.

Kelly and Diana were asleep, Kelly in his room and Diana in hers. Nick smiled that soon there would be another room to check. They had used it as an office when they first moved in, but now those beautiful pieces of furniture that Monroe and Rosalee had put together when Kelly was born, were in a gorgeous new nursery. Chocolate and mint green were the colors they used not knowing the sex of the baby. It was Adalind who talked him into not finding out. "We have all boy things, so if it's a girl we'll have a shower after and everyone can buy girl things," she had said. Nick secretly hoped it was a girl. They had both missed Diana's baby stage, with the exception of a few days for Adalind and a few hours for Nick. The kids would be so happy when they heard. Diana was ready to be a little mamma and Kelly was highly curious about the new baby.

Returning to Adalind's side, he helped her downstairs having to stop and support her when another contraction hit her mid descent. Where was Monroe and Rosalee?! These contractions were coming hard and fast, Nick thought as Adalind let out another groan and tried to breath through it. Then he heard the gate intercom just as they reached the main level. "Come in," he barked through the speaker and hit the gate release. They made their way to the garage and into the the car as the other couple pulled up.

"The kids are asleep. We'll be at OHSU", Nick told them over his shoulder as he slipped into his truck. They had researched and toured several hospitals, but Oregon Health and Science University Hospital had the best ratings and Adalind's OB delivered there. Kelly's delivery was with the doctor on call and this time they both wanted to have a better experience.

"Nick, we have to hurry!" Adalind said with a panicked look. "I feel a need to push," she expressed while breathing the way she had learned at child birth classes. That was something neither of them had experienced before despite this being Adalind's third and Nick's second child. Hell, it was all new. He sped faster and nearly jumped the curb going into the hospital parking lot, coming to a screeching halt outside the emergency room.

Adalind POV: This wasn't her first time but it was her first full-term, non-magical vaginal delivery it would seem and it was happening so fast. Crap! If they didn't get to the hospital now, she thought, Nick will be delivering this baby in the car. She kept trying to breath like they taught her, but God, this baby wanted out and her body was on fire from the waist down. The need to push was unbearable! They slammed to a stop, as Nick hopped out grabbing a wheelchair. Adalind sat on one hip thinking if she sat square in the chair, this baby would soon be in her lap.

All Nick had to do was wheel her to the triage nurse who took one look at Adalind and jumped into action. Next she was flying down the hall to the maternity department, quickly changed, and in a bed that they were transforming to hold her legs up. Somewhere in the background she heard a conversation between a nurse and Nick, who hadn't let go of Adalind's hand despite the fact that she had tried to break it in two with her last contraction. "Third baby. No we don't know the sex. Her water broke about an hour ago. She was due next week," were Nick's quick successive answers.

Another nurse checked her progress from the end of the bed and said with urgency, "Get the doctor NOW. She's crowning!"

"What?" Nick inquired desperately. "What does that mean?" Adalind squeezed his hand as another pain ripped through her.

"No!" The nurse demanded, "Don't push. The house doctor is coming."

"I CAN'T stop," Adalind pleaded wondering if this woman was nuts. This baby was coming! The nurse at the end of the bed had wide eyes as a doctor dressed in full scrubs entered the room and quickly took her position.

"Nothing like making my job easy," he said with casual confidence. "The head is already delivered. Now give me just one small push to the deliver the shoulders."

Adalind bared down and there was sudden relief as the doctor said, "It's a girl!"

* * *

Nick was enthralled as he looked his new daughter in the eyes. As tired as Adalind was, she could have watched them all night. He brought her over and kissed Adalind thoroughly.

"I thought about a name for her," he said looking with love at their baby girl then smiled his fabulous smile at Adalind.

"Yeah, what name?" She was happy to let Nick do this. She had named both of her other children. Even if Kelly was the best name to remember Nick's mother by, Adalind had still come up with the name.

"Grace," he said. "Because she's our second little princess and that's what this feels like. Two people that never should have experienced this much happiness together, have been given more than they deserve," Nick expressed kissing the tip of Grace's nose.

"It's a good name," Adalind said with a contented heart. They sat together Nick leaning his head on hers and the baby, between them both, was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you," Nick said. Adalind didn't hear it often which made it even more precious when Nick did speak his heart.

"I love you too," she returned taking his hand. This is what it was supposed to be like, Adalind guessed, to have a baby. That is, not having your baby on the run in a cabin or with a man who hates you standing right there. However Nick was at least there, Sean never was. Thinking back to the night Diana was born, Adalind's heart went out to Meisner. He had never gotten married unless you could say he was married to HW. 'Uncle Meisner' was always there for the kids and he was Nick's mentor, but Adalind caught a look of sadness from time to time on his face. She prayed there was someone who would be good enough for him, that could ease that sadness. If things had turned out differently, Adalind might have found herself with him, but looking up into Nick's eyes she knew she was right where she belonged.

Just then, Kelly and Diana came bouncing into the room with excited squeals to see the baby. Monroe and Rosalee, with her own six month baby bump, followed close behind. "Ssh," Rosalee admonished. "The baby's sleeping, see."

"Is it a boy? Why is the baby sleeping?" Kelly's inquisitive mind asked.

"It's a girl and she's tired," Adalind explained. Monroe and Rosalee smiled at each other. They were having a boy.

"Why is she tired?" Kelly was in the 'Why' phase at three years of age. It was just bigger than him and he couldn't stop asking 'Why?'

"What's her name?" Diana asked in her 'five years old but looks and sounds like seven years old' way.

Adalind looked to Nick to announce it. "Grace," he said proud and elated. Adalind sighed. She would give him all the children he wanted just to see Nick look as happy as he did at that moment. Leaning back she kissed him soundly.


End file.
